Pahkitew High, 2014-2015 Part Two
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Jo finds out her mother is coming and Brick is hiding things from her, Scott and Courtney consider getting back together, Sugar and Leonard fight over there relatioship, and Zoey faces a tough decision. All rights belongs to the producers of Total Drama and the story is borrowed from VeryUnknown's
1. Jail and Babbies

**This is a continued version of VeryUnkown's story. Story rights belong to them, and show rights belong to Camp TV**

Chapter One

"ALL BODIES WILL BE ARRESTED. THIS IS A RENTAL HOME AND DRUGS AND ALCOHOL ARE ON THE PREMISE." Cops yelled.

Anne Maria and Amy were still fighting somewhere. Anne Maria was still furious that some white trash took HER man. This meant war.

"Take that! You want to get up here with MY man, yet you fight like a bitch. Fuck you!" Anne Maria yelled.

Amy was pinned underneath her as Anne Maria threw rapid punches and scratches at her. Amy spit in Anne Maria's face.

"Get off my you jealous heifer!" She yelled.

Cops separated them taking them, but Anne Maria was vicious tearing away from them to kick Amy in her face. Cops put her in handcuffs and pulled her away. Amy was fake crying.

"Please get her away from me, I was just trying to have a good time." Amy pleaded.

The cops laughed at her. "Nice try this ain't the first time we've heard excuses like that. Judging by how dilated your pupils are and how you reek of alcohol, you most likely are under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol." One of the cops yelled.

XXX

"Ma'am are you okay?" One of the cops asked. Zoey laid on the floor crying holding her stomach.

"My baby's coming!" She yelled.

Mike tried to run towards her, but was grabbed and sat on the floor. Police put handcuffs on him.

"Get off me I have to go see my girlfriend. Get off me!" Mike screamed.

One of the police took a good look at Mike. "If it isn't Michael Cooper, or do you call yourself Mal these days." The police said.

"How do you know me?" Mike asked.

"I don't know you, but I know your personalities. May I say you're quite a troublemaker." The police pulled Mike up and pushed him forward. Mike saw Zoey pulled pulled away by another police.

Zoey groaned in pain. "I don't understand how woman do this?! This hurts!" Zoey was sat in a police car.

"Ma'am is there someone you would like to call?" The police asked her.

Zoey closed her eyes and grimaced. "The father. I want to call the father!"

XXX

Sky and Dave laid in their bed both tired and out of breath. Dave sighed and wrapped his arms around Sky.

"Wow Dave, I forgot how good in bed you are." Sky said blushing.

Dave whispered seductively in her ear. "Better than Keith?"

"Oh Dave let's not even worry about my ex." Sky said.

The two went back to kissing when they heard Dave's doorbell ring. Sky groaned and got off Dave. "Who could that be?" She asked.

Sky put on her shirt and some underwear and went to look. Dave groaned. "Just when things were starting to get interesting." Dave walked over to Sky.

At the door was a sobbing Jasmine. Her shoulders were hunched and tears streamed down the Amazon's face.

"Jasmine what wrong?" Sky asked.

Jasmine cried a bit more before answering. "Shawn got arrested. I knew I shouldn't have let him go to that goddam party. Know what else they're saying? That Shawn may have to go to rehab, because there's been multiple incidents when he was under the influence of DRUGS! Why didn't he tell me?" Jasmine sobbed.

Sky tried to console her taller friend. Dave felt a little out of a place so he went to check on Nakoma.

XXX

Staci, Sam, B, Dawn, Ella, and Beardo were at Sam's house. Sam and Beard were playing video games, while Ella was chatting with Dawn. B was sleeping softly right next to Dawn. For some reason he seemed really tired. Staci was on her laptop bored at her mind.

"There's not a juicy gossip to blog about." Staci complained.

Dawn sighed at her friend's comment. "Staci, I think you might should find a new hobby. A lot of people have been hurt by your rumors and gossips." Dawn said.

"Your aura has become a brownish crimson color, the colors of deceit." Dawn said.

Staci frowned at Dawn. "I would appreciate you kept your comments to yourself. I don't say anything about your aura reading."

Sam got away from his video game and went to kissed Staci. "Forget about her babe." Sam and Staci's kiss became more heated and the two started to moan.

Dawn and Ella looked repulse by Staci and Sam's actions.

"Could you guys at least get a room?" Dawn asked.

Beardo simply shrugged and unpaused his game.

Staci's phone rang, and she picked it up. Staci listened and looked intrigued. She put the phone away.

"So Ella I've be wondering how you're handling the situation with you, Sky, and Dave." Dawn asked.

Ella sighed sadly. "Dave chose Sky over me. I'm quite sadden by it. But I know Sugar is going to use this to her advantage to get revenge on me." Dawn placed her hand on Ella's shoulder to comfort her.

"Guys guess what? Sierra called and she said everyone at the party was arrested and Zoey's delivering her baby."

XXX

Dakota was not made for jail. Girls like Anne Maria were feisty and knew how to handle it, she did not. Luckily her father managed to bail out her early. Unfortunately her sister Lindsay and her fiance Tyler were there. Lindsay kept making baby noises at Tyler, while kept on calling her pet names.

Her father stood right behind them angrily glaring at her. Then she noticed something Topher was standing right next to him with that ridiculous grin of his face.

"Did you guys really pick up Topher before me?" Dakota said angrily.

"I was tempted to leave you in there. What the HELL were you thinking? Underage drinking! Do you know how this makes our family look?" Her father yelled.

Dakota rolled her eyes at him. "You're worrying about our family image, yet you date women only a couple years older than Lindsay."

Her father scowled at her. "Get in the car." He said.

Dakota rolled her eyes and growled.

Topher hopped in in right next to her. "Thank god babe, that we're out of there." Topher said.

"I'm not your 'babe', ever since I've met you, you made my life forced me to get a freaking aborption! You're part of the reason why me and Sam aren't together. You act like you're so hot, but really you're a rich spoiled pig!" Dakota hissed.

Topher defended himself. "You know you're lying. I am not the reason why you and Sam broke up! Also you wanted to get an abortion, because you complained about your modeling gig. You are a sad excuse for a person. You were begging me to sleep with you!" Topher snapped.

XXX

Cameron was extremely nervous. He couldn't believe Zoey was finally giving birth.

"So what are you guys going to name the baby?" Sierra asked.

They were in her car driving to the hospital.

"We considered a lot of names. Of course Mike wants to get in on the name picking. Although he is NOT the father of the child." Cameron said angrily.

Sierra did not like how Cameron was ranting. Part of it made her feel like he may have feelings for Mike.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Cameron rushed inside looking for Zoey. He ran to the front desk.

"Name." The attendant said.

"I'm here to see Zoe Matthews." Cameron said.

"Childbirth is on floor 2, your room is room 218."

Cameron and Sierra took off in a sprint rushing to Zoey. When they got there they saw Zoey and her family. Zoey laid on the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Zoey how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful! Mike's been arrested. I'm having my baby three months early!" Zoey cried.

Zoey's mother spoke up, "The doctors said her water broke. She'll be delivering in a couple of hours."

Cameron couldn't believe it. The baby was finally coming.

XXX

Samey sat on the couch eating cherry ice cream. She was depressed. Topher was cheating on her, and he didn't even have the decency to hide it from her. The only highlight of her night was seeing her parents haul Amy from jail.

Samey couldn't help but laugh at Amy. "I see Anne Maria beat your ass for sneaking around with Lightning." Samey giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That bitch barely got any hits in. She's just jealous, because she's got a enormous vagina! I see Topher left you for his supermodel ex." Amy hissed.

Sammy's face fell. That knife cut right through her. There was a knock at the door. Samey was the only one home besides Amy, so she went to get it. Standing there was Topher.

"Topher I-" She was cut off because Topher dove in to kiss her.

Samey kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Samey ran her hand through his hair and moaned. Then she realized something. Topher was cheating on her.

She quickly pulled away. "So now you want me? I saw you with Dakota, I'm not going to keep playing this game with you Topher." She said.

"Come on babe. It was an accident. I know how much I want you." He went back in to kiss her.

She pushed him away. Topher pushed her onto the couch and started to forcefully kiss her.

"Topher get off me! Get off me! Topher stop!"

To be continued.


	2. Welcome Back From Jail!

Chapter Two

Welcome back from Jail, We know what you did at the Party

"Get off me!" Samey screamed.

Amy was walking downstairs, when she saw Topher forcefully kissing Samey. Amy quickly rushed to Samey.

"Get of my sister!" Amy pushed him off her.

Topher stumbled back and Amy slapped him. "Get the hell out my house!" Topher looked at Samey with an expression of hurt and guilt. He quickly ran out the door.

Samey collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "How could HE! First he cheats on me, AND doesn't even try to hide it! Now he attempted to rape me?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't think Topher was going that far."

Samey glared angrily at her twin. "Whose side are you on?" Samey walked to her phone and started to call Jasmine.

XXX

Jo and Brick were working out in the gym. Brick thought Jo must've been mad at him, she hasn't said a single word to him. He walked over to where Jo was at the punching bag.

"What do you want Bricks for Brains?" Jo asked as she slammed her fist angrily into the punching bag.

"Are you okay Joe? You seem agitated. Is this about last night?" Brick asked.

"Hell no it's not. Like I give a fuck what you do, actually never mind I am pissed off. Your banshee mother freaking drove by house at 2 am, and blamed me for you getting arrested! I was tempted to knock her old fashion ass back into the 50s." Jo hissed angrily.

Brick wasn't sure what to say about Jo's outburst. "But that's not why you're mad?"

Jo grunted in response and kicked the punching bag.

"I'm mad because my mother is coming into town. The bitch abandoned me and my dad yet she walks in here like it's no big deal."

Brick knew it was hard on Jo not having a female figure in her life. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Forget about your mom. You have me and I love you." He said.

The jock wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily the gym door opened and Shawn stormed in. The zombie lover was extremely mad.

"How DARE you meddle in my business?" Shawn yelled pointing his finger at Brick.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"Brick LIED to Jasmine saying I was addicted to drugs." Shawn hissed.

"I did not LIE, I told her that you had a problem with drugs, because on multiple accounts I've seen you smoke pot and god knows what else what." Brick walked up to the smaller boy.

"Jasmine would've found out anyway, do you really think she wouldn't have noticed you missing for three weeks? You need to get your life together, you addiction is probably why you hallucinate about zombies." Brick said.

"You have no right to get in MY BUSINESS!" Shawn hissed.

Then he glanced at Jo. "You can keep up your little good boy act for now Brick, but don't forget I know what you did at the party. I know what you were doing when the cops found you." Shawn said.

Brick gulped, and Jo frowned. She turned to Shawn "You need to get the hell out of here, before I freaking drag you out of here." Jo hissed.

Shawn glared at the two and walked away. "What were you doing at the party Brick?" Jo asked.

XXX

Rodney didn't have the energy to go to school. His heart shattered into thousands of pieces. He sat on Scott's couch eating a bucket filled with ice cream. Scott was ready to go to school, and already had his black backpack in his hands. He looked at his brother.

"Rodney, aren't you coming to school?" The redhead asked.

"Why so I can watch Lightning and Amy make out right in front of me?" Rodney said bitterly. He ate another spoonful of ice cream.

Scott knew his brother was heart and walked over and sat next to him. "Who gives a damn what that heifer and her black boy toy do or say. They are just pissed off because they have no friends and no future. If Lightning wasn't living off his daddy he would be living in a cardboard box." Scott said.

Rodney wiped away a tear. "I still her love her. I don't get why she did it. I treated her well and I did everything she asked me to do?" Rodney sobbed.

The doorbell rang. Scott sighed. He went to open the door and dropped his backpack when he saw who it was. "Hello Scott" Courtney asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

Courtney walked closely to him. The last time they've been this close is when they hooked up at Dakota's beach house.

"I missed you. Something about you just drawled me towards you. I'm sorry about having sex with Duncan, he caught me at a sensitive moment." Courtney said.

"You cheated on me! How the hell do you expect me to trust you?" Scott accused.

Courtney walked towards Scott even closer. "I came on your fricking dirt farm messing up my new high heels. If that doesn't show you that I want to be with you, then maybe this will."

Courtney started to kiss Scott on the mouth. He pulled away to start to plant kisses on her neck causing her to moan. He flipped her over and their kissing became fiercer and more passionate.

"I forgive you." Scott mumbled in between kisses.

XXX

Mike slept in jail that night. The police needed to talk to him about his criminal record, they gave him some pills that would help with his MPD, which Mike was grateful for. As soon as he left jail he went to the hospital to see Zoey.

He quickly ran to his girlfriend and upset at what he saw. In the corner of the room he saw Cameron holding a small infant wrapped in a blanket. In the hospital bed Zoey lied there with a happy smile on her face. Mike was jealous, that was supposed to be him not Cameron. This was supposed to be his family. Calm down Mike, just take a couple of your pills and you'll be fine. Forget Cameron, Zoey loves you and only you.

Mike walked over to Zoey and kissed her on the smile. "Hey babe." He said.

Zoey looked at Mike happily. "Why did you have to stay the night in jail?" Zoey said.

Mike reached into his pocket and held up a white bottle of blue pills. He looked bitter. "I had to get some pills to help with my MPD, also my parents refused to pick me up."

Zoey decided not to pry, she knew how Mike's family was a sensitive subject.

"What did you guys name the baby?" Mike asked.

"Zoey and I decided to him after my grandfather Jayden." Cameron said.

"It's a boy?" Mike said.

Cameron nodded. Cameron missed the old day when it wasn't awkward talking to his former best friend. Sometimes he wished he and Zoey never met, but then Jayden would never be born. Cameron turned to Zoey who looked nervous. They both agreed that Mike could not be in their baby's life.

"Mike I wanted to talk to you." Zoey said.

Make stared at her nervously. "What's up Zo?" Mike said.

"We need to break up."

Mike's face fell. "What the HELL! What are you talking about? Cameron must've put you up to this." Mike yelled angrily.

Cameron did not like how violent Mike was becoming.

"I and Zoey both decided that it would be best if you were not in our child's life."

Mike felt tears stream down his face.

"Why? I deserve an explanation!"

The baby started to cry from Mike's shouting causing Cameron to glare at Mike.

"Could you stop Yelling Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Shut the fuck up Cameron! First you hook up with Zoey then you forced her to break up with me."

"I am not forcing her Mike."

"Bullshit admit it! You've been trying to break us up since Day 1! You are an awful friend. When I discovered I had MPD, you experimented on me instead of helping me!" Mike yelled.

Zoey could not tolerate the yelling between the two anymore and turned to Mike. "Mike please we can talk about this later, but can you leave?" Zoey asked.

Mike looked towards Zoey and Cameron and their new child. An ocean of jealousy swam inside of him.

"Screw you." He said angrily and ran out the hospital room.

XXX

It was lunch time and Dakota was extremely sad. Her father disowned her and she constantly saw Sam and Staci flirting. Last night she slept at Anne Maria's place. Her parents like her and didn't mind having company.

"Girl what are you so sad about?" Anne Maria asked while she was applying makeup.

Dakota sighed. "Awful Anne, my whole life is crumbling. And the fact that my boyfriends is screwing that fat two faced heifer is not helping!" She yelled.

"I'm pretty bummed myself. That prick Lightning was screwing the white whore Amy right in front of me. What does he see in that A-Cup bitch?" Anne Maria stated.

Dakota shrugged. "How is it girls Staci and Amy get the guys? No one even likes them." Dakota said.

"You know what I'll ask my sister's ex-boyfriend if he can hook me up with some fake IDs and I and you are going to go clubbing. We need a break from these hoes and this high school drama." Anne Maria said.

XXX

Ella, Dawn, B, Beardo, Sam, Sugar, and Leonard were sitting in the auditorium discussing school matters.

Sugar looked towards Leonard who was laughing at what Ella was saying. Sugar picked up her poster and quickly pushed Ella aside.

"Hey Leonard how do you like my posters for the Winter Ball. They look MUCH better than Ella's sad excuse for artwork." Sugar boasted loudly.

Leonard looked at her artwork at grinned. It was a golden colored sheet of paper with pictures of sliver dragons and ice wizards. "Very impressive Sugar." Leonard said.

Sugar took this as Leonard flirting with her and leaned in. She caressed his chest and started to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you can come by my house and look at some of my other artwork." Sugar said gesturing towards her body.

Leonard sighed. He missed his old girlfriend desperately, but he had to stand his ground.

"Sugar you know why we broke up. You were being unesscarily cruel to Ella, just because you ASSUMED that I was cheating on you with her."

"Don't YOU DARE TURN that shit back on me! You know Ella has been trying to stir up shit since Day 1!"

Ella got up and walked over to Sugar. "Please Sugar there is no reason to fight. We are here because we need to discuss school problems." Ella said trying to reasoning with the blond.

"Ella's right." The wizard said.

"SO you are going to fucking take this whore's side! Fuck you! That senior brother of yours was a way better fuck than you anyway." Sugar yelled.

"Please do not mention my brother, DJ." Leonard said trying to compose himself.

Just then Sky and Dave walked in holding hands. Ella's face fell and her heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Sugar grinned and turned to Ella.

"I brought them here to get a personal opinion on how my posters look. After all their boyfriend and girlfriend and have a kid so they could bring interesting comments to our planning." Sugar said emphasizing boyfriend and girlfriend.

Leonard glared at Sugar. "This is why we broke up you blindsided her! You are a selfish and manipulative bitch!"

Many were shocked about what Leonard said including Sugar, who started to cry.

"I've read your auras, and it may be best if you discussed this later." Dawn said.

Sugar pushed the moonchild aside and stormed to Leonard.

"I'm fucking selfish?! I stopped my pageant days and got rid of my popularity for you! When bullies attacked you I fought them off, without a thank you. You are the selfish one! You want me when I'm your cheerleader, but not when I try to support me? You are a disgrace of a man. No wonder your parents like DJ better."

Sugar knew that would hit Leonard where it hurt. "And no wonder everyone likes Ella better than you! I wish I did sleep with her so I could make you miserable the same you did me when you slept with DJ last year!"

Dave and Sky were not liking the atmosphere so they exited the room.

"Can you believe all the drama this school has? "Sky said to her boyfriend.

"Who cares?" Dave placed a kiss on Sky's forehead. "I have you, this school can dish out as much drama as it wants."

XXX

Mike angrily sat at the curb. In his hand he had an empty bottle of blue pills. After Zoey broke up with him, he chugged them all at once not caring the consequences.

XXX

Back at lunch Amy and Lightning were heavily flirting.

"Lightening misses the way you were caressing him at the party. Too bad them racist cops decided to bust in on our fun. They should've known better to mess with the SHA-Lightning." Lightning said.

Amy nibbled on her new boyfriend's ear. "I do miss the sensation I feel when sex have. Too bad that lame ass Rodney never fucked me like you did."

Hearing his name caused the farm boy to glare at the two making out. Beside him sat Dakota, Anne Maria, and Scott. None of them had anything in common but, they were all upset about being cheated on.

"Look at that skank flirting with MY man, acting like she owns him." Anne Maria said bitterly.

"I agree. Amy acts like the year we've been dating never happened." Rodney said miserably.

"Do you mind some people are trying to actually eat?" Anne Maria hissed.

Amy laughed at Anne Maria. "I don't need to eat, I've already been sucking on Lightning's sausage all day long." Amy said laughing.

"Ew, gross. Could you guys not say that while I eat my food?" Complained the fame monger.

Anne Maria had enough of Amy and stormed and pushed her aside. She grabbed Lightning by the ear and pulled him with her. "We need to fucking talk." Anne Maria said.

They went outside the cafeteria were they could talk safely. "What the hell is this about Anne Maria?"

"What the HELL is this about? How about the fact you were cheating on me at the party! What the fuck do you think I'm pissed off about?" Anne Maria yelled.

"Don't act like you are all innocent. You know you were hooking up with Justin and Mike." Lighting said. "You just like all the other hoes who want Lightning's money."

Anne Maria pushed Lighting against the lockers. "Like I give a fuck about your daddy's money, I have my own. I'm pissed off because you were sleeping with that white tramp! And for the record, I did NOT hook up with Justin and Mike when I was dating you." Anne Maria said.

As two started to yell at each other, they didn't notice the fact they were moving closer tighter.

XXX

Samey and Jasmine angrily walked over to Topher's table. Topher looked at Samey and grinned.

"What's up babe?" Just as he started to speak Jasmine punched him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you perv! Sammy told me about you cheating on her then trying to rape her." Jasmine yelled. Topher rolled his eyes.

"Samey you know that is not true. We were making out then she started flipping out on me."

Samey pointed her fingers in her his face, "that is a lie! You know fucking well I was screaming for you to stop!" Samey said.

Topher rolled his eyes. "Samey I get your jealous about me and Dakota, but that's no reason for you to send your black dyke to assault me!"

Jasmine pulled on Topher's collar. "Call my friend a liar one more time and see what happens!?"

Shawn saw his girlfriend and Topher yelling and ran to help her.

"Get the hell away from her you creep!" Shawn said and pushed Topher away.

"Get your hands of me you zombie fagoot. You're lucky I didn't kick your ass already."

Shawn pushed Topher back. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man! You treat woman like game pieces so all attention is on you. I'm the faggot, yet you obsess like over our principal! You even fucking dress like him!"

Topher pushed Shawn back. "I said don touch me!"

Jasmine was angry at both boys. "I don't need you to defend me Shawn! Do you honestly think I forgot that you were going to rehab and you didn't tell me! Why kind of a BOYFRIEND DOES THAT."

"Jasmine please let me explain." Shawn begged. Jasmine pushed him away.

"All you boys are awful. People like you make glad that I'm moving to Australia." Jasmine gasped at revealing her secret.

Samey and Shawn looked hurt. "What do you mean you are going to Australia?"

To Be continued

 **So Jasmine just revealed that she is moving back to Australia and Samey and Topher are arguing over what really happened that night. Rodney and Amy are still pissed off about their exes cheating on them and Mike is starting to overdose on his pills. And it is revealed that Leonard's older brother DJ slept with Sugar (shocking I know), I will write about that more in the next chapter.**

 **Next Time: Girls Night Out and Boys Night In Part 1**

 **The girls get fake IDS from Courtney's ex, Duncan. Now they plan to sneak into a night club, but they encounter so complications. The boys encounter their own boys night, when a storm hits. More Brick vs Shawn, Sugar vs Ella and Leonard, Amy vs Anne, Mike vs Cameron, and so much more drama.**


End file.
